<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just as He Always Has by searchingwardrobes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292228">Just as He Always Has</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes'>searchingwardrobes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Child Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Innocent, Prince Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Princess Emma Swan, Sweet, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan, but not what you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain laws and traditions can not be ignored. In order for Emma to be queen, she must wed, and the fact that she is still just a child does not matter in the eyes of the law. Yet the Royal Council vows that Emma will be no child bride to a power hungry man. Instead, they seek a companion for the little girl. They find Prince Killian in the kingdom of Arabelle. He is the younger son of the king and, like Emma, only nine years old. Killian becomes Emma’s confidante, her partner in crime, her shoulder to cry on, and her best friend in the world. But children don't stay children forever . . . </p>
<p>Yes, this is a child arranged marriage fic. However, I have written it as sweet and innocent. More info in the notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just as He Always Has</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* I'm baaaack! I have WIPS and I was even going to try to write a Halloween fic, but this is where the muse wanted to go. Since I have felt completely uninspired for weeks, I decided to follow the muse. <br/>* The germ of this idea started earlier this week when I was studying King Tutankhamen in homeschool with my 9 year old and 7 year old. King Tut married at age nine to a nine year old bride. My kids reaction was exactly what you would expect - "ew, gross!" This morning, I woke up with this fic running through my mind. I've been feverishly writing it all day, and I'm so excited to share it!<br/>* I know the idea of kids getting married is squicky, believe me. Yet I wrote this as a mother who has kids this age and knows how they act. Let me be clear - there is NO SEX in this, and the marriage is not consummated while they are under age. The only reason this is rated T is because of the subject matter, discussions of said consummation (more of how there's no evidence that it's happened, to be clear), and awakening teen sexuality. That's it. <br/>* Having said all of the above, my goal with this was sweetness and innocence. I hope you'll give it a chance and enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Queen Snow and her Prince Charming died in a sudden, tragic accident, the Kingdom of Misthaven mourned as few kingdoms do. Their rulers were beloved by the people, from courtier all the way down to the lowliest peasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Misthaven loved Crown Princess Emma as well, and their hearts broke for the nine year old child who had lost her parents. While some royal courts would have fallen into chaos with an heir so young, Misthaven did not. Grabs for power had never been part of the Royal Council formed by the benevolent Queen Snow. Like the Round Table of legend, all had a voice. For that reason, her Royal Council took up the responsibility of guiding their new young ruler, albeit with heavy hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet royalty is still royalty, and certain laws and traditions could not be ignored. In order for Emma to be queen, she must wed, and the fact that she was still just a child did not matter in the eyes of the law. The Royal Council debated and agonized over it, but the law could not be changed. Once again, Misthaven proved themselves unique. They did not seek a match for Emma with power in mind, but with hearts of compassion. Emma would be no child bride to a power hungry man. Instead, they sought a companion for the little girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found Prince Killian in the kingdom of Arabelle. He was the younger son of the king and, like Emma, only nine years old. It still wasn’t ideal; they all knew of the great love story between Queen Snow and Prince Charming, and therefore also knew that they would have wanted Emma to choose for herself and marry for love. However, Misthaven needed a Queen. Its people needed stability. At least this way, Emma could still be a child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Emma herself, she was scarcely aware of the plans being made for her. She was too buried in her grief, and too young to fully understand the discussions and debates that swirled around her when she met with the council. Every time they gathered around the large round table, all she wanted to do was escape. The words droned on and on until she was free to run down to the stables, mount her horse Buttercup, and ride until the wind dried her tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So on her wedding day, Emma felt detached, as if she were watching everything happen to someone else. She was nine, so she understood to some degree what marriage was. Not that anyone had sat down and explained the birds and the bees to her, but she had watched her parents enough to know some things. A husband and wife lived together, slept in the same bed, and showed affection. Emma hoped she wouldn’t have to kiss her husband the way her mother had kissed her father, but she supposed she could endure cheek kisses and hugs. Overall, however, Emma hadn’t really given it much thought. Whenever the discussions were made to arrange her marriage to Prince Killian, it always felt like something far off. Something she could think about tomorrow. Now tomorrow was here, and she was numb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ceremony was overwhelming and incredibly dull. Everyone was staring at her, and her groom looked like he wanted to be anywhere in the world but in that church. He kept staring at his shoes and fidgeting. The priest said a bunch of boring words, and then he made some sort of announcement that made the guests clap politely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may now kiss the bride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, her groom’s head snapped up. His blue eyes were as wide as saucers, and his face was pulled into a grimace. Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew, gross,” she muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cavernous church was filled with awkward throat clearing and coughing as the congregants struggled not to laugh. The priest rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously, then leaned close to them and lowered his voice to a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to kiss, or it’s not official.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both wrinkled their noses, but leaned forward with their eyes closed anyway. Their lips met in a rapid peck, and then they jumped apart. They both wanted to wipe their lips afterwards, but the priest cleared his throat pointedly before they could, whispering for them to hold hands and face the congregation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I now present to you Queen Emma of Misthaven and her Prince Consort of Misthaven, Prince Killian of Arabelle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma stood in the private chambers of the Queen of Misthaven, clothed in her shift. She was standing on the side of her parents’ bed, the side where her mother used to sleep. She stared across the massive king size mattress at the boy she had just been forced to kiss a few hours earlier. He was in his nightshirt, his dark hair mussed from pulling it over his head, and he looked just as hesitant as she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her lips together in a thin line and narrowed her eyes. Her father had always called it her “face of wrath.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t mess with my Princess today, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he used to joke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s wearing her face of wrath. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma was nine years old. People may think she was just a little girl, but nine year olds know plenty of things. One thing she knew was that married people had to sleep in the same bed, but she also knew that when they did, they had babies. She didn’t want a baby. Her mother’s friend Princess Aurora had one, and Prince Phillip the II was no fun at all. He was always stinking up his diaper, crying loudly, and spitting up sour milk. She definitely didn’t want one of those. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness,” her lady’s maid said questioningly behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby had been her mother’s lady’s maid, and so Emma had inherited her upon Snow’s death. But Ruby was more than that, she was also Emma’s godmother. Emma turned to the woman she had known all of her life with trembling lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Ruby asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to have babies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see,” Ruby said, struggling to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. She knelt down in front of Emma and took her hand. “You won’t have a baby just because Killian is in the bed with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma tilted her head. “Are you sure? Because mother said that’s what happens when husbands and wives sleep together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby’s forehead creased while she seemed to collect her thoughts. “That’s true, in a way, but there’s a bit more to it than that. For now, this is just a sleepover, okay? Like the ones you have with Princess Alexandra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Emma asked, relief creeping into her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Killian said behind her, “this is a really bouncy bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped up onto the edge of the bed and bounced on his knees. Emma grinned and did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is,” she agreed. “But my mother and father don’t let me - that is, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me jump on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slow, sly grin filled Killian’s face. “Well, you’re the queen now. You can do whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true!” Emma explained happily. Then she noticed something about Killian’s smile and leaned forward on her hands to get a closer look. “Did you just lose a tooth?” she asked, pointing at the gap where his left incisor should have been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Emma told him. She tilted her head and opened her mouth wide. “See, back here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neat. Did it bleed a lot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh uh. It just fell out. In my scrambled eggs!” Emma gigged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother Liam called me a baby and yanked mine out. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>gushed </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed then, and Killian jumped up to his feet. He started to bounce on the royal bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How high can you jump?” he challenged the queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby slipped out of the room grinning, the newlyweds too engrossed in jumping on the bed to notice that she had left. Thus the royal couple spent their wedding night jumping on the bed followed by an epic pillow fight. It concluded with them collapsing suddenly into an exhausted sleep amidst the down as children are wont to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, as the Royal Council had hoped, Queen Emma had a companion to ease the pain of her parents’ passing. Ruby, the ladys’ maid, and Smee, the prince’s steward, spent most of their nights shouting at the royals to stop playing and giggling and go to bed already. They spent most of their days running around in an attempt to thwart their mischief (or clean up after it). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, as the Queen and Prince Consort of Misthaven, their days were not fully their own. They had to hold court, for though Emma’s decisions were largely made by the council, she still had to officially pronounce them. There were long and tedious meetings with the Royal Council, which Killian made more bearable for Emma. He would imitate Grumpy when the dwarf wasn’t looking and draw hilarious caricatures of Granny knitting with needles the size of clubs. The council members would like to say they were happy that Emma was enjoying her childhood, but they also couldn’t help getting frustrated when the Queen’s giggling derailed their meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In addition to their royal duties, the children had their lessons. Being the same age, they were at the same place in their studies. Emma found long division, Latin and Greek roots, and lists of important historical dates much less dull with Killian at her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they did have time to themselves, they were rarely apart. Emma still enjoyed long rides on Buttercup, and she insisted that Killian’s horse, Roger, be sent over from Arabelle immediately. Together, they would ride as fast and far as they could, exploring the meadows, hills, and forests around the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visiting dignitaries were usually surprised to find the Queen of Misthaven and her Prince were actually children. Despite their youth, their lessons on deportment and royal protocols made them excellent hosts, leaving royalty and ambassadors alike charmed by them. If any so much as hinted at a desire to take advantage of their youth and innocence, they had Granny’s crossbow, Ruby’s wolf senses, and a band of loyal fairies and dwarves behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for making such trips of their own, the council felt they were too young. Therefore, the only trips they took were to visit Killian’s family in Arabelle. The most important of which was to his brother, Prince Liam’s, marriage to Princess Elsa of Arendelle. The two kingdoms had once been united as one until a bloody civil war. The marriage was a celebration of a once again unified kingdom, and the happy couple, deeply in love, planned to split their time between the Royal Palace of Arabelle and Arendelle Castle. For that reason, the wedding was a lavish week long celebration, and the children were excited to be a part of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange to see eighteen year old Prince Liam’s eleven year old married brother arrive with Queen Emma on his arm, and the guests were almost as fascinated by the children as they were with the wedding. At the wedding banquet, Liam welcomed his brother and Queen Emma and, rather humorously, asked his little brother if he had any marriage advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Killian stood, and in all seriousness, said, “If you get mad at each other, just have a pillow fight. It makes everything better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian was put out when the entire room burst into laughter. Scowling, he plopped back down in his chair. Emma reached out and patted his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s great advice,” she told him with a tilt of her chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And thus the years passed. Killian was Emma’s confidante, her partner in crime, her shoulder to cry on, and her best friend in the world. The Queen and Prince Consort who married at the age of nine became somewhat of a legend throughout the realms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adorable, precious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the words used to describe them. However, children don’t stay children forever, and eventually their unconventional marriage was no longer seen as cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian had been sixteen for a month and Emma’s elaborate sixteenth birthday celebration was only a week away when they entered the council chamber to an awkward silence. The chatter and laughter on both their lips fell away as they faced the somber faces gathered around the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it now?” Emma grumbled with a roll of her eyes as she plopped into her seat. “Is it the seating chart again? Is there </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>royal who hates the Duke of Weselton?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say we just uninvite him,” Killian quipped as he lounged in the seat next to Emma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one so much as smiled, and Emma and Killian exchanged concerned glances. Blue sighed and clasped her hands atop the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we have a situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma swallowed nervously. “I have a feeling it isn’t about seating charts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh let’s just say it,” Ruby grumbled, then turned to Emma. “There are some kingdoms who are calling into question the validity of your marriage. They are sending suitors to your birthday party to vie for your hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Killian exploded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean they’re questioning the </span>
  <em>
    <span>validity of our marriage</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Emma used air quotes around the phrase. “There was a ceremony. In a church. I was there. You all were there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s . . . “ Doc began, choking on the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are wondering if . . .” Marco attempted, then trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t think the marriage has been consummated, okay?” Granny finally blurted out, hardly glancing up from her knitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma felt the blood drain from her face. Next to her, Killian’s casual pose suddenly became ramrod straight. Unable to look anyone in the eye, Emma suddenly found the pattern of wood in the table incredibly interesting. Her ears were on fire, and if she knew Killian at all, his were too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>Killian. She knew that he scratched behind his ear when he was nervous. She knew that he liked his coffee black. She knew that he was terrified of snakes, but had no qualms squashing spiders for her. She knew that the seaside was where he went when he was homesick for Arabelle. She knew that his brother was his hero and that he hated to be called “little brother.” There were a thousand things she could list about her best friend - her </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>. However, she had to confess, she didn’t know him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma was sure that Ruby, as her lady’s maid, knew it too. She and Killian had shared a bed, even when visiting other kingdoms, since they were nine years old, but it had never been more than it was that first night. Sure, there were times when Emma woke with her head pillowed on his chest or with his arms around her, and yes, lately those moments stirred feelings in her that she had never felt before, but that was all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had never even kissed since that peck on their wedding day. There were times, more and more lately, when she found her gaze falling to his lips, times that she felt an invisible pull between them, yet neither of them had ever acted on it. They were married, so Emma wouldn’t deny that there were times she thought about how their relationship might change and grow. There were longings stirring in her that mere friendship couldn’t touch, but she was still only shy of sixteen. And she certainly didn’t need politics to dictate her sex life, or lack thereof, as the case may be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian’s voice cut through the awkward silence. “Emma.” He reached tentatively for her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma took his fingers in hers and glanced shyly at him from beneath her eyelashes. He smiled back at her, and it gave Emma the courage to lift her head and look the council in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frankly, there’s no way anyone can know what our marriage is like behind closed doors, nor is it anyone’s business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s one obvious sign,” Grumpy muttered. The dwarves closest to him punched him in the arm. “What? You all know what I’m talking about!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As realization dawned, Emma’s ire increased. “If you’re talking about children, I’m still one myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue gave her a gentle, understanding look. “Not anymore, Emma. You’ll be sixteen next week, and plenty of royals your age are already mothers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do foreigners care about whether or not we’re . . . producing heirs?” Killian asked, his voice tripping over the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there goes his right hand to that familiar spot behind his ear. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Emma. She squeezed his left hand that was still clasped in hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Granny admitted, “it isn’t just foreign royalty seeking an alliance. The people of Misthaven are worried about an heir as well. You can’t blame them for -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s words were cut off by the sound of Emma’s chair being shoved backwards. The Queen didn’t say a word, but turned and fled from the room. Killian wasn’t far behind her, seeking her out as he always had to try and make her feel better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Ruby muttered, “that went about as well as I expected it to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plans for Emma’s birthday celebration continued, and whether she liked it or not, most of the kingdoms were sending suitors. Even worse, there were nobles in Misthaven calling for the Queen’s current marriage to be annulled. The Kingdom of Oscurita was sending a suitor - Prince Baelfire - and it made many in Misthaven nervous. Oscurita’s King Rumplestiltskin was a wielder of dark magic, and its military had already swallowed up a few nearby kingdoms. Emma knew they thought Prince Baelfire was a more politically smart match than Killian. It all made Emma want to punch something. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian offered Emma solace in one of their favorite activities. Yet when Emma went to saddle Buttercup, he stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ride Roger with me,” he asked her, his expression warm and open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma thought about arguing with him, but the look in his eyes banished every word that was on the tip of her tongue. She had wanted to ride Buttercup as hard and fast as she could, but there was something earnest about the way Killian offered his hand. So instead, she let him pull her up behind him astride Roger. As he took off for their favorite meadow, she wrapped her arms tightly around him. The wind whipped past her hair, and Killian glanced back at her with a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was surprised when he guided Roger away from the meadow and towards the bank of the river instead. She saw as he helped her down that a blanket had been spread in the grass. A picnic basket rested atop it along with a bucket filled with a bottle of wine. Emma blinked as she took it all in. She looked back at Killian who was tying Roger’s reins to the branches of a nearby tree, and suddenly, it all clicked. Killian smiled at her as he finished, but she shook her head at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to seduce me?” Emma gasped, backing away from him. “Who put you up to this? Ruby? Doc?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian’s eyes grew wide as he realized the conclusion she had come to. “God, Emma, no! I just wanted . . .” he took a deep breath, then spoke all in a rush. “I don’t want suitors coming to your birthday celebration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I! But I’m not letting royal expectations push me into something that’s so . . . personal. So intimate.” Her face burned as the words spilled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian reached for her, but she backed away again. “This isn’t about . . . producing an heir or whatever else we’re supposed to do as a royal couple. This is about me, Killian, the boy you’ve always known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The boy I’ve always known would race me on his horse, sneak cookies from the kitchen, and stay up all night telling silly stories, not . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is something a stranger does to get something out of the Queen of Misthaven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “God, I’m mucking this all up.” He took a step forward and grasped her hands in his. “Emma, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “I know that, silly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head vehemently. “You misunderstand me. Emma, please, hear me. Somewhere along the way - I’m not even sure when - I fell in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breath escaped Emma’s lungs in a rush and she pulled her hands away. “Oh my God, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>seducing me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An image flashed into Emma’s mind of lying on that blanket with Killian above her, his lips on hers. Part of her thrilled at the prospect, but another part of her was afraid. What if she lost that easy camaraderie they had always had? What if . . . what if she disappointed him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to flee, but then stopped, flustered. They had only brought one horse. Killian rushed to her side and placed a hand at her elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a picnic Emma, nothing more. I was hoping that it would be a way to properly court you. Does that sound crazy? To properly court my wife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HIs words were so gentle, that she lifted her gaze to his. Killian’s grin was that same lopsided smile he’d had at nine when he wanted to jump on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t things just stay as they are?” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want things to stay as they are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was husky and low, his eyes dark in a way that made Emma’s heart pound. He dropped his forehead to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, but I’m scared,” Emma whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m not?” he laughed, brushing his nose with hers. “You’re the only girl I’ve ever been around. I don’t have a clue what I’m doing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma cocked her head, some of her nerves dissipating at their familiar banter. “Then how’d you come up with this romantic picnic idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian chuckled, scratching behind those damn elf ears that were turning a bright shade of red. “Um, don’t laugh, but it was Grumpy’s idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter burst out of her, much to Killian’s chagrin. “I asked you not to laugh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma threaded their fingers together. “Just a picnic, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian let out a long, slow breath. “Just a picnic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*******************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Romantic picnics or not, suitors still arrived at Emma’s birthday party with marriage on their minds. Suitors much older than Killian’s sixteen years. He greeted every guest at Emma’s side, as he had since they were nine years old, but the eligible princes, dukes, and earls didn’t seem to care. The looks they gave Emma - </span>
  <em>
    <span>his wife! </span>
  </em>
  <span>- as they kissed her gloved hand made the vein in Killian’s temple throb. It felt as if the receiving line would never end. The worst was Prince Baelfire, who had the audacity to wink. Killian didn’t like Duke Graham of Camelot either - he was far too handsome, and did Emma blush when he smiled at her? Prince Walsh of Oz seemed far too old and held Emma’s hand a bit too long. In short, Killian’s temper was murderous by the time it was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His initial plan was to stay by his wife’s side all evening, but that, according to Ruby and Smee, was poor manners and broke royal protocol. Emma had to dance with at least some of her guests, and so did Killian. In a way he felt sorry for the young women he danced with, for he only had eyes and ears for Emma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Princess Belle of Burgundy was regaling him with a story about a rise in ogre attacks in her kingdom, but he had long since lost the thread of the conversation. Emma was dancing with Prince Baelfire, and she seemed a bit uncomfortable to Killian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you even hear that last part of my story?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian shook his head and tore his gaze away from Emma to look down at Belle. “My apologies, your highness. I’m afraid I’ve been distracted. What were you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pretty brunette laughed. “I was regaling you with a story about how my mother saved the entire royal library from an ogre attack, or at least I thought I was. The tale must not be as thrilling as I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, my apologies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle searched his face for a moment, then a slow smile lifted her lips. “The Queen of Misthaven - you really do love her, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian’s jaw clenched. “Of course I do. She’s my wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many royals don’t. Love their wives, that is. Especially when they were forced together from childhood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s never been like that with us, and I really wish people would stop gossipping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle rested her gloved hand gently on Killian’s chest, right above his heart. “I know what that can be like, I’m sure all royals do. I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just wonderful to see, that’s all. And heartwarming to know that some stories still have a happy ending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian’s anger dissipated as he smiled back at the kind young woman. “Well, I don’t know if there’s a happy ending yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there will be.” The song ended, and Princess Belle released Killian’s hand and took a step back. She inclined her head to the doors of the ballroom. “The queen left her dance partner before the song ended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian’s frantic gaze landed on the doors, then flicked back to Princess Belle. “Thank you, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both bowed as was customary, then Killian dashed for the ballroom doors. As he scanned the room, he saw no sign of Prince Baelfire, and his blood ran cold. The prince may not have dark magic like his father, but Killian still didn’t trust him. He suddenly heard Emma’s voice cry out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian followed the sound to the alcove beneath the stairs. It was one of he and Emma’s favorite hiding places, especially during balls. Sure enough, there Emma was, her back against the marble. Prince Baelfire loomed over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t walk away from me,” he growled as he grasped Queen Emma by both arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your hands off my wife,” Killian commanded sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prince Baelfire simply threw a contemptuous look over his shoulder. “Wife? When rumor has it you can’t even seal the deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian’s fist connected with the man’s jaw before the words were even completely out of his mouth. Baelfire stumbled backwards, knocking over a porcelain vase of calla lilies. It shattered upon the floor, water and broken stems littering the marble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, your highness?” Smee asked from behind him. His steward always seemed to materialize at the precise moment he was needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Smee, this man was caught accosting the queen and needs to be escorted out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Royal guards seemed to appear out of nowhere, but Killian could care less about what happened to Prince Baelfire. He turned immediately to his wife who rubbed at her arms with her gloved hands. He frowned when he saw bruises rising on her skin where he had grabbed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killian,” she whispered, her voice catching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his arms, and she fell into them. He held her as she cried, just as he always had whenever she wept in grief over her parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>******************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby, you may be dismissed early tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby’s head snapped up at her mistress’s words, and Emma pretended to be busy tightening the belt of her satin dressing gown. It had been a gift from Granny and Ruby for her birthday a week ago, but she was just now wearing it for the first time. She understood fully what they were trying to say with the gift. So really, she wasn’t sure why Ruby looked so surprised.  She recovered quickly, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, your majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby thought she hid the sly smile that lifted her lips, but Emma caught it. Her cheeks burned as her lady’s maid slipped out. It wasn’t like Emma was planning on </span>
  <em>
    <span>consummating the marriage</span>
  </em>
  <span> this very night, for heaven’s sake. She just wanted privacy to . . . see if Killian still felt the way he had on the day of their picnic. She wanted to see if maybe, just maybe, they were both ready for things to be different between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like it took forever for Killian to return from his meeting with the Admiral of the Royal Navy and the Captain of the Royal Guard, two duties that Emma’s father had managed and Killian, at sixteen, was now taking over as well. He took it very seriously, able to command the respect of those far older, and Emma was very proud of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paced the room as she waited, then she tried to sit on the bed, but found she was too antsy, so she paced some more. She had finally decided to just sit still and wait when Killian came through the door, already shedding his coat. Emma gave Smee a surreptitious look over Killian’s shoulder, and when the older man spied what she was wearing, he turned beet red and made a hasty retreat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know how the Captain of the Guard can tolerate my presence,” Killian said, not even glancing her way. He sat down on the chair by the fireplace and began pulling off his boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killian,” Emma said, trying to enfuse sexiness into her voice, but since she wasn’t really sure how one went about doing that, she was pretty sure she had epically failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially since he still hadn’t looked up from his boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The King of Oscurita is incensed that I punched his son in the jaw, and the gods know he’s gone to war over less.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished with his boots, Killian stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. Emma sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet Captain Westley practically wants to give me a medal for punching the bastard. Of course, I guess it helps that Bagelfire - did I tell you that’s the nickname the Royal Guard has given him? - anyways, it helps that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baelfire</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent those elaborate gifts to apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian tossed aside his shirt, then removed his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed to peel off his socks. Emma rolled her eyes. She came around to his side of the bed and wrapped her arms around the bedpost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killian!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally looked at her, one sock still in his hand, and she would have laughed if she weren’t so nervous. He froze at the sight of her, his jaw falling open and his eyes widening. It wasn’t like she was dressed that provocatively, not really. It was just a cream satin dressing robe that fell to her calves and crossed over her chest. Still, he was used to her usual cotton night shifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma smiled at him softly and came closer. She wedged herself between his thighs and took his face in her hands. The expression on his face was half wonder, half desire, and she found that she liked it. She found that she wasn’t scared anymore, and that she wanted things to change between them more than she thought she di. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been here for me, haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was thick when he answered. “Aye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma laughed as she stroked his jaw. “You were chatty like three minutes ago. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her forehead to his. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, silly,” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away slightly so he could see her eyes and the sincerity in her expression. “I love you the way a woman loves a man, the way a wife loves a husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could respond, she bent and pressed her lips to his. His arms came around her, and his hands splayed across her back, and he held her as he always had. No more. He held her in the same way, with that same tenderness and care, but also with passion. His lips moved against hers, and Emma buried her fingers in his hair as their kiss deepened. The feel of him made her wonder why she had ever felt afraid. She wanted to kiss him this way as much as she possibly could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And from that day on, she did. When the marriage was officially consummated was no one's business but theirs. After all, they were still only sixteen, and they had all the time in the world. But any doubts about their union were put to rest when Princess Hope arrived followed by Prince Henry two years after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked exactly like their father, from their blue eyes to their elf-shaped ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The story of Queen Emma and her Prince did go down as legend, but not just because of their age when they wed. They became legend for the same reason Emma’s parents had: they possessed the rarest magic of all - true love. Their story taught everyone who heard it that the truest of loves comes from the deepest of friendships. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>